


удача

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: коротенький и корявенький эксперимент про восприятие





	удача

Жил однажды человек, который всегда выигрывал. И в карты, и в рулетку, и вообще во все: человек приходил в тир и уносил оттуда огромного розового зайца, останавливался на минуту у тротуара и обыгрывал мошенников в наперсток, заключал самые невероятные пари, а во время утренней пробежки легко обгонял действующего чемпиона их страны, некоего Н.  
Н. удивлялся, сердился, выдумывал причины, но сообразить, что дело в простой удачливости, конечно, не мог.  
Наш человек – лихая рыжая шляпа, изящный костюм и шелковый галстук – наш человек страшно устал побеждать и хотел иного.  
\- Отчаянно хочу, - говорил он и смущался, потому что никакого отчаяния не испытывал, все было слишком хорошо.  
Человек подолгу разглядывал, как быстро по окну стекают маленькие капли и тяжело сползают большие, воображал, как все изменится в секунду проигрыша – в жизни появится блеск, риск, неожиданные повороты и нестандартные развязки. Так продолжалось и продолжалось, пока наш человек не встретил другого человека, и перестал думать о проигрышах.  
О выигрышах, впрочем, – тоже.   
А потом другой человек – никаких особенностей, разве что нос чесал необыкновенно сосредоточенно – этот другой человек – в самолетах всегда рыба, а не курица, и привычка дважды проверять замок, прежде чем наконец начинает спускаться – он взял и оставил нашего.  
Наш человек ничего не понял, буквально остекленел, ошалело пялился то в окно, то в стену, а потом, кое-как собрав себя в целое, она встала и отправилась покупать револьвер, чтобы стреляться.  
Выбрала костюм поярче, аккуратно повязала галстук и нацепила шляпу.  
Застрелиться не вышло: оружие сопротивлялось изо всех сил, и курок не нажимался, поэтому решено было выпрыгнуть из окна. Пока летела, она подумала, что, во-первых, права была Эми Уайнхаус, любовь – это самая проигрышная игра из всех возможных, а во-вторых…  
Во-вторых она не додумала, потому что со сломанными ребром и ногой даже самому удачливому человеку не очень приятно этим заниматься.  



End file.
